


Forget About Sleep and Lay Down

by TRossWrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pre-Canon, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRossWrites/pseuds/TRossWrites
Summary: “Ned?” Duck interrupted, resting his chin in his hand, “You wanna…?” his eyebrows raised.Ned returned with a grin wide enough to split his face. “Ah, I see. Were your intentions in, ah… inviting me out to this establishment tonight, ah… less than pure?” his teeth glittered in the low light.Duck scratched his chin, “I mean… yes. But, it ain’t like I tried to hide that, or nothin’.”





	Forget About Sleep and Lay Down

Ned Chicane was not often quiet, and Duck didn't particularly mind. He liked the over-articulated gusto with which Ned filled their shared hours, he liked the elaborate hand gestures and showy vocabulary. Duck wasn’t much of one to make conversation anyways. It wasn’t like Ned really went over anyone’s head, but he presented everything he said like it was show-stopping, like it was some kinda thesis speech. Was that a thing? Duck took a moment to wonder before returning to the moment. He ran his thumb gently against the cool glass of his beer bottle, watching Ned as he told some dumb, half-made-up story. Duck felt a little flutter in his heart. He peeled down the label of his beer.  **  
**

  


“Ned?” Duck interrupted, resting his chin in his hand, “You- Ned, you know I love your stories.” he sat a hand, cooled from his drink, on Ned’s arm. “You wanna…?” his eyebrows raised.

Ned returned with a grin wide enough to split his face. “Ah, I see. Were your intentions in, ah… inviting me out to this establishment tonight, ah… less than pure?” his teeth glittered in the low light.   
  


Duck scratched his chin, the scruff of his beard made a pleasingly coarse sound. “I mean… yes. But, it ain’t like I tried to hide that, or nothin’.” Duck smiled as he earned himself a hearty laugh and allowed himself to be swept up as Ned paid bills and fetched coats, ushering Duck out into the sticky-warm evening. Even leaning on his walking-stick, Ned managed to sweep him up still. As Ned dug through his coat pocket for the keys, Duck wandered through the lot towards the Continental, staring up at the moon peeking between towering pines. 

  
“What’s caught your eye, Ranger?” Duck smiled and shook his head, turning to see that Ned was holding the door for him, a warm smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. “Caught up in the splendor of the ever-majestic Monongahela?”

  
“It ain’t your job to try and sell me on it, Ned. I love this forest enough already.” Duck gave a fluid peck to Ned’s lips before starting to slide into his seat. He was stopped by a grip on his shoulder. Duck grinned as he was pulled into another, slower kiss. “You didn’t drink much, Ned, did you?” Duck was answered with a soft chuckle and a hand at his back drawing him closer. Duck sighed and accepted it, leaning against the car and opening his mouth to Ned’s delight. There they stayed a few minutes until the filtered moonlight shone on a small group leaving the bar, laughing and talking just loud enough to bring themselves to Duck’s attention. 

“Ned.” he pushed gently against Ned’s chest, crossing his arms over his own and clearing his throat. Duck could feel his face flushing even darker. It wasn’t like he was closeted, but he was a bit of a figure in this town, and there was no way of missing who owned this boat of a car. Duck liked to imagine that he had a little more dignity than to be caught necking out in the woods like some teenager.

Once his pride had been adequately rebuilt, Duck cleared his throat and tugged Ned over by the wrist, ignoring his hushed apologies as he fished through the pockets of his jacket. “Here.” Duck held up a small breathalyzer on his keychain. The rich, booming laughter that echoed through the parking lot made Duck feel like he could fly. 

.

Ned knew his way well enough around Duck’s house by now and made himself at home, leaving his shoes at the door. They’d evolved a little past frantic gripping at skin and fumbling for keys. As Duck was so often to remind, they were adults, dammit, and could just walk to the bedroom. It wasn’t like Ned’s back would ever forgive their brief flirtation with fuckin’ on the couch. Duck took a moment to scoop out a late-night dinner for Molly, an overflowing calico with the charisma of an axe murderer. Duck found her abandoned as a kitten and now she was just part of the house, really. From behind him, Duck could hear the soft jangling of Ned’s keys being hung by the door.   
“You wouldn’t happen to be scheduled for work tomorrow morning, Duck, would you?” Ned’s voice was closer than Duck expected. After a small start, he sighed and leaned back until he felt a soft belly and warm arms wrapped around him. “You know I’m not much of an early riser, but I’d oh so dearly like to spend the morning.” Ned’s rough beard coaxed Duck to lean his head over to the side, exposing neck for him to kiss along as he watched the cat scarf down her kibble.

  
“I’m taking the afternoon shift.” Duck laid his hands over Ned’s, feeling for a moment like they were holding a maternity photoshoot. “If you’re up to it, we could stay in a while? Unless the, ah, the Cryptonomica needs you.” 

“Not really tourist season, you know.” Ned traced his teeth over Duck’s ear, making him chuckle more than the intended moaning. “I’m sure we could… delay the, ah, opening until after noon.” They stayed there a while more, swaying to some unheard tune, Ned’s hands never wandering, though his mind may have. It was the thump of Molly landing on the floor that started the men out of their trance. 

“C’mon, Ned. Even if we’re sleeping in, there’s no use staying up too late.” Duck let go of where he’d been holding Ned’s arms and sauntered to the bedroom, Ned wasn’t far behind. 

“Might you happen to have something planned, Ranger Newton?” Ned’s rough hands untucked Duck’s shirt and slid up under, squeezing gently at the overflowing belly and hips. “Or are we attempting an experiment in, ah, improv?” 

  
Duck laughed and stepped away, unbuttoning his shirt while he smiled at Ned, “I have a feelin’ we’ll figure out what we wanna do pretty quick there, Ned.” In fact, it only took Duck two beats of looking him over before a pretty damn agreeable idea came into his; head. “Sit on the bed?” Duck didn’t have to ask twice, Ned grinned as he made his way over to it and sank down, heavy on the creaking old beast of a mattress. Walking stick was passed to Duck, who laid it on the ground, “I think I’m gonna take care of you tonight, Ned.” Shirt unbuttoned, Duck pulled his undershirt down to cover his belly and sat his hands on Ned’s knees, leaning in for another kiss. This time, he had no issue with taking a little too long, kissing a little too hard, letting Ned get all grabby. 

Usually, Duck wasn’t one for wasting time. He kept things efficient, even when he was on his own. Just as he was in all things, Ned wanted to fuck with a flourish. He liked foreplay and kissing and touching Duck all over. Duck wasn’t… well. He didn’t think that he was self conscious, but when Ned was digging his nails into Duck’s love handles and drinking the sight of him in, Duck was suddenly very embarrassed. Tonight, though, he could stand it. The room, dark and heavy with the summer humidity and building need, was slowly filling with sounds. Their mouths were wet and slow against each other, the occasional pinch or squeeze eliciting a moan. 

It was Ned who finally pulled away for air, “I believe it's time to ask again, Duck, do you have something in mind? Or are we simply - ah.” before he could finish, Duck lowered to his knees and started on undoing Ned’s trousers. “I see.” Ned’s voice lowered and the sound dripped down Duck’s spine to pool in his stomach.  Oh, God, that was good.   
“I thought you’d agree.” Duck licked his lips and sat back, letting Ned stand to shove his trousers down, helping them off his legs. Duck stopped Ned before he pulled down his briefs, flashing a shy little smile before pressing his nose against the cotton. Ned groaned. 

  
Duck raised up on his knees, pushing his head further between Ned’s legs and taking a deep breath of him. “Fuck.” Duck smiled. He pressed his mouth, open and warm, to the front of his briefs. It was exactly the sort of performative sex bullshit he didn’t like. It was so fucking good. “Duck…” He pulled off, a wet patch soaked into Ned’s briefs. “Would you like those out of your way?”

  
Duck latched back on easily, ignoring Ned’s soft apologies. Admittedly, Duck was getting up in years himself. It wasn’t exactly frightening or repulsive for Ned to not be quite hard yet. Well. To be fully soft still. Duck didn’t mind, it was easier to fit in his mouth. Duck kept up a gentle suction, one hand coming up to thumb carefully over Ned’s balls - and that was what it took. Duck pulled away, smiling shyly up at Ned as he slowly worked his hand over Ned’s length, each stroke a touch longer as Ned grew harder to meet him. 

“You likin’ that, Sweetheart?”

“Jesus, Duck.”

Duck leaned back in, sliding down Ned’s length with a groan of his own. Ned was, for one aspect of his life, content to sit back and let someone else take charge. Duck worked him over quick and efficient, the only gap in his calm facade the spit working its way down his chin. One of Ned’s hands clenched in his hair, for once, letting his actions do the talking.   
  
Duck pulled off, flashing Ned a look, “Doin’ alright up there?” he was answered by sputtering. Duck didn’t wait for any more of an answer before sliding back down. He wished he had lube closer on hand, wished he could push Ned onto his back and start opening him up properly. They didn’t do that all too often, Duck was much too much of a… well. Too much of a bottom for that (He didn’t like the term, but that’s what you get familiar with when you’ve done your time cruising truck stops and flashing soft smiles at tourists). Still, he’d like to spread Ned out over this quilt sometime soon. Open him up and leave him crying like he did when things got too intense. It was something for another time, Duck decided, as he realized that he’d been lost too long in thought. 

His lips slid slow off of Ned again, replaced with a fast hand. “What is it, Ned?” he kept up the quick pace, though, preventing Ned from answering. Once he got caught up in things, Ned couldn’t speak. He’d writhe and frown and make all sorts of delightful noises, but his eloquence was gone. “Use your words, Ned-” and there it was, the fingers in his hair tightened as Ned started emptying onto Duck’s face, over his fist. He was quick to lean in, closing his mouth around Ned again, swallowing what he could and letting the excess dribble down his chin. 

Say what you liked about Ned, but Duck liked him tongue-tied. 


End file.
